Kisses and Angels
by maymot97
Summary: Kira/Dukat. About a blossoming romance. And a child. And the are married. Chapter 7 now up. ON HIATUS
1. Kisses

Kisses and Angels

Setting: Deep Space Nine

Stardate: 50975.2-Unknown

Between: Call to Arms & Sacrifice of Angels

Pairings: Kira/Dukat

Spoilers: Sacrifice of Angels

Chapter 1

"The time is 0500 hours."

Kira Nerys sat up sleepily. Once Again it was Monday. Kira hated Mondays. Sighing, she got up showered, and dressed. By the time she was finished it was only 0630 hours. She had half an hour until she had to be on duty. Kira decided to go see who was on the promenade.

She found the promenade almost deserted. The only person on the promenade was a Cardassian who upon further study was Dukat. Kira quietly walked over to the replicator and ordered a glass of fish juice (a Cardassian favorite) and a mug of Raktigino. She walked over to Dukat and put the glass down in front of him. Surprised Dukat looked up and was even more surprised to find Major Kira standing there. "Please sit down, Nerys," he said.

Nerys sat down and took a sip of her raktigino. "Why are you here, Dukat?"

"I am helping the Dominion take over the Alpha Quadrent."

Nerys laughed. "I meant on the Promenade at 6:45 in the morning."

"Oh. Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I'm on duty in fifteen minutes. I thought I'd save Mavek some trouble. At least for a few hours."

Dukat smiled and stood up. "I should probably go before..."

He was cut of because Nerys suddenly kissed him. The kiss was over as quickly as it began. When they broke apart Dukat was smiling. To his astonishment so was Nerys.

"I'll see you later then?" asked Dukat.

Nerys nodded.

They shared another quick kiss and went their seperate ways.


	2. Angels

Kisses and Angels

Chapter 2

She was gone.

That thought kept replaying In Dukat's mind. His daughter Ziyal was gone because of Damar. That traitor.

After Ziyal was killed Starfleet security officers came and took him to a holding cell. Soon after Captain SIsko came and Dukat gave him his baseball back. It was the least he could do after taking the station. Then half way to the airlock the other light in his life came toward him. Kira Nerys. "I'll take him the rest of the way, Captain," she said. Dukat saw Sisko hesitate for a minute . Then he nodded.

Kira walked over to Dukat and they continued walking toward the airlock. As soon as they reached the airlock Kira hugged Dukat tightly. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Dukat pulled away from her slightly and smiled.

He was going to have another angel to take care of.

If Nerys let him near the child.


	3. Proposal

Kisses and Angels Chapter 3

A/N: Starting with this chapter the story goes AU.

Colonel Kira Nerys looked at the crib next to her bed. In the crib her two month old baby girl was sleeping soundly and Kira loved watching her sleep. She couldn't belive that Marielle (her daughter) would grow up with out her father. Even if it was Dukat. The door chime chimed pulling her out of her thoughts. Still looking at the infant Kira said, "Come."

A person came in the room and sat down on the bed next to Nerys. Nerys looked at figure and did a double take. "Dukat!" she exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to acknowledge my presence," he said.

Kira looked him in the eye and kissed him. Dukat smiled. He had not excpected her to kiss him after going insane and missing their daughter's birth (which he was told about while in psychiatric ward). Dukat kissed her back gently. They only pulled apart because Marielle had woken up and started crying. Nerys laughed. "She's probably hungry."

"Is she bottle fed?" asked Dukat.

"Yes."

"May I feed her?"

Nerys nodded and went to get the bottle. Dukat picked up the small infant. Well she really wasn't that small but oh well. Kira came back shortly and smiled when she saw Dukat holding their daughter. "She looks a lot like you," said Kira.

"No, she looks my mother," Dukat said back.

"Have thought about telling your family about Marielle?"

"Why? My mother would just see her as more dishonor."

"What if you were married?" asked Kira while giving him the bottle. Dukat put the bottle in Marielle's mouth before answering.

"She would be okay with her then, but I'm not married."

"You could be in the next forty- eight hours. If you are willing to go through a Bajoran wedding."

Dukat looked up at her. Had Colonel Kira Nerys, the woman who had hated him years and attempted to kill him several times, just asked him, Gul Dukat; Former Prefect of Bajor, to marry her.

"I accept," he said kissing her lightly.


	4. Wedding

Kisses and Angels Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," said Doctor Bashir to Kira. "You want me to marry you and Dukat in a Bajoran wedding ceremony?"

"Exactly, Doctor. Just the three of us in my quarters for a couple of hours."

"Fine. When?"

"In two hours."

Julian nodded. He had a felling this was going to be difficult.

TWO HOURS LATER

Kira's Quarters

Julian rang the chime on the door to Kira's quarters. After a minute he heard, "Come," and walked in. The quarters where lit by three candles. Kira was pouring some liquid into a bowl and Dukat was sitting on the bed looking like he was a bit freaked out by this. Kira turned around and walked over to Julian. She handed him a piece of a paper. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's what you have to say while Dukat and I drink from the bowl."

"Oh. How long is this going to take?"

"However long it takes to say the words."

"Oh. Do we start now?"

Kira nodded and got the bowl. She took the first drink. Julian started speaking, "Boray pree hadokee. Tolata impara boresh. Preeya Dukat, Preeya Nerys, Abrem varo atel."

Kira put the bowl down and kissed Dukat gently. Julian was a bit surprised that either of them even went through with the ceremony.

"Um... May I leave now?" asked Julian.

"Yes, Doctor, you can leave," answered Kira.

After Julian left Marielle promptly started crying. "Guess I need to feed her," said Kira.

"I'll get the bottle," said Dukat.

Kira sat down on her side of the bed with her daughter in her arms. Dukat came back from the other room with the bottle and sat down beside Kira. Giving her the bottle he said, "I love you, Nerys,"

Kira smiled. "I love you to, Dukat."


	5. Telling

Kisses and Angels Chapter 5

Kira woke up when she felt Dukat get out of bed. She saw him walk over to the computer terminal and had it open a link to a specific place on Cardassia Prime. Kira didn't catch the name of the place but the face of a older Cardassian lady appeared on the computer screen. The woman looked a lot like Marielle and like Dukat and Naprem's daughter Ziyal. Dukat started talking. "Mother," he said.

"What, Dukat? I thought I told you not to talk to me again until Ziyal was either dead or married," said the woman, who was obviously Dukat's mother.

"Ziyal is dead. But I have another reason for calling you."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I have gotten married again and I have another little child."

"Is the child Cardassian or half Bajoran."

"Half Bajoran."

"Then you shouldn't have contacted me."

"Mother, the child is mine and my wife's legal child. Therefore, you should happy for me."

Dukat's mother looked surprised. When Dukat was a child he had never stood up to her. Or his siblings. "Very well," she said. " I'll see if you're siblings can come to see their new...?"

"Neice," said Kira from behind Dukat.

Dukat's mother looked at her in surprise. "You must be my daughter- in- law," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Kira.

"It's nice to meet you. I will see you both and your daughter in two days time."

The transmission was cut and Dukat walked over to the bed. "That went better than expected," he said.

Kira walked over to him and put an arm around him. "Should we get packed?"

"In the morning."

Dukat looks over at Kira and kisses her. after a moment he pushes back onto the bed gently.


	6. Preperation

Chapter 6

Kira woke up to Dukat gently shaking her shoulder. "What is it, Dukat?" she asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up, Nerys," he answered.

"Why?"

"We are going to Cardassia today to see my mother remember?"

"Oh yeah. We need to get packed."

"I already did."

"You packed my stuff too?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What about Marielle? Did you pack her stuff too?"

"Yes Nerys. Calm down."

"Sorry. I worry a lot."

"I've noticed."

Kira sat up and softly hit him with her pillow. She then got up and went over to her closet. Going through it she found that she needed to get new clothes. Quickly she picked out a sundress that she hadn't worn in a while and she showed it to Dukat. Dukat nodded his head upon seeing the dress. He also recognized that Garak, the tailor on the station, had made it as it was defiantly of Cardassian design. After Kira put the dress on they got marielle and their bags and left their quarters to go see Dukat's mother.


	7. Arriving

Kisses and Angels Chapter 7

A young woman opened the door to Dukat's mothers house when Dukat had knocked on it. The woman, who had previously smiling, frowned when she saw Dukat and Kira. Dukat smiled at her warmly and said, "Hello, Ava. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Would you like anything to drink?" She answered/asked.

"No, but Nerys might."

Ava reluctantly turned to Kira who was holding Marielle. "Would like something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"She's a polite one."

"Be quite, Ava. I'm sure Skrain doesn't want you o tell him how to run his life. Or his marriage," said a new voice.

"Yes, husband."

Dukat quietly laughed at Ava and her husband. It had been a while since Skrain had seen any of his siblings and wasn't to surprised to see that Darel finally got married to Ava. Darel walked up to Dukat and hugged him. "How are you brother?" he asked.

"I am well. And you?"

"How well do think I am? I live in a house full of girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a wife and four daughters. Luckily, Ava is pregnant again, so maybe we will finally have a boy."

"I hope you do to. Do you want to know how to knit?"

Darel laughed at this. "You always were the funny one, Skrain."

Dukat just smiled and asked Darel to introduce him to Darel's children. Darel nodded and the two of them left Kira and Ava alone. It was Ava who broke the silence. "I don't like you," she said.

Kira looked at her. "I kind of figured that out on my own."

"I mean how old are you. I bet your same age as him, aren't you?"

"Actually, I am about twenty years younger than him."

"Well… I …. um… I still don't like you."

Kira nodded and sat down in a chair near her. Marielle was staring up at Nerys like "Why are we here if they don't like you?"

Kira smiled down at her daughter and was about to speak to Ava when there was a scream coming from another part of the house.

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. Ava is jelouse of Kira.


	8. Finding

Kisses and Angels Chapter 8

Ava ran to the kitchen of the house only to find Zara, her mother-in-law, hugging Dukat so tightly that he could barely breathe. Once she let Skrain go she asked, "Where is your wife?"

Dukat turned to Ava. "Will you go get Nerys?"

"Why? She's Bajoran I heard that they have an excellent sense of direction."

Nerys walked up behind her and said, "Really? I heard the same thing about Cardassians while I was in the resistance."

Most of the people in kitchen took turns staring at both Nerys and Skrain. Darel laughed slightly. "I always knew that Skrain was going to marry a resistance fighter," he said.

Zara smiled softly and walked up to Nerys and said, "You look nicer in person. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Nerys answered.

"Not even a raktajino? Skrain told me it was your favorite."

"I'm sure. I'm not thirsty right now."

"As you wish. Skrain, why don't you show her around?"

"Yes, mother."

Skrain took Nerys by the arm and started to show her around the house. Once they got to Skrain's room he led Nerys into it and told her to sit down. Nerys did as she was told albeit she was slightly confused. "Why did we stop?" she asked.

"Why didn't you want any raktajino?"

"I think I'm pregnant again."

Skrain sighed and walked into the bathroom. After about a minute he returned with a medical tricoder in his hands. "Why do you keep on of those in your bathroom?"

"I was sick a lot as a child my mother just thought it would be good idea to keep this in my bathrrom."

Nerys nodded as Skrain scanned her. Once he got to he lower abdomen he gasped. "What is it?" Nerys asked.

"We're having another baby!"

Nerys smiled and hugged Skrain.

"How are we going to tell your family?"


End file.
